What are you writing, what is she writing?
by takecareofyourself
Summary: A CB one shot. Set in S2, Chuck and Blair are together but it took them a long time to get together.


_Storyline: Set in S2, Blair and Chuck do get together. But it takes them a while._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_A/N: I want to thank my amazing beta Mia._

"_What are you writing, what is she writing?"_

Chuck Bass sits in the waiting room, next to him sits Blair Waldorf, his girlfriend for 5 months. Blair Waldorf, the girl that gave him his first butterflies. On his other side**,** sits the devil and he wonders why this happened to him. Their names are being called, he walks up and goes into the room; Blair on the other hand doesn't. So, he, of course, has to drag her into the room. The curious looks of everyone in the room haunts them; he becomes furious and closes the door.

"So, I'm Andrea and I'm your therapist."

Chuck thinks that she looks nice; she has black hair, blue eyes and she looks smart. She must be in **her **mid-thirties. He smiles at her.

"You must be Chuck and Blair?" she asks. She starts to write something down and that makes Blair worried.

"What are you writing, what is she writing?" Blair freaks out and Chuck shakes his head.

"Blair, she's a professional, let her do her job."

Andrea stares at Blair for a while, it's like she's judging every bit of Blair's bones. She then looks at Chuck, and she somehow smiles. He holding Blair's hand; it's the only thing that is keeping her from running away.

Because according to Blair they don't need help, however, Chuck says that she's stuck in some movie of her.

"Chuck, tell me what happened," Andrea says. She looks at Blair while waiting for Chuck's answer.

"Oh, I'll tell you. The devil over here tried to kill me in my sleep."

Blair rolls her eyes, he was so overdramatic.

"I did not, you're lying. He's lying," she hisses in her defence.

"I understand. What happened next Chuck?"

**"**See, she understands. Well, I used my scarf as protection and then she hit me with her headband."

"She doesn't understand, she's just telling you that because that's her job. Tell him that that's your job," Blair threatens. "I hit him with my headband; I don't get the big problem."

**"**It hurt." Chuck seethes.

Blair laughs; she has some kind of evil laugh **"**It was a headband."

The therapist laughs back, because after all it was only a headband.

"Tell me, how old are you two?"

"Eighteen," Chuck answers first. Blair complains as usual.

"Something wrong Blair?" Andrea asks.

"No, it's just weird to see Chuck the way he is now."

Chuck takes a hard grip on her hand, _**what was she doing**_?

"I see. How is he usually?"

Blair smiles, runs a finger through her perfect brown hair and gets started. "Let see he's disgusting, dishonest, he's a pervert and on the top of it all he's a rapist," she whispers the last word.

Chuck's soft face turns hard, his hand lets go of Blair's, and his eyes glaze over with tears.

"If he's that bad, then why are you still with him?" She asks, again starting to write something down.

Chuck looks at her because he wants to know the answer, too. "Because . . ." she stops for air. "Because sometimes he's really nice, he does smiles more often now. And, I, he, we, you get it."

"No, I don't. Explain, Blair."

Chuck stares now, his face is still hard. "What do you want me to say? Why don't you answer Chuck some questions," Blair replies angry.

He is upset now. He's wondering why she hasn't answered. He's disappointed because he wants answers, he needs the damn answers. Since day one, Chuck Bass has shown his feelings, even though some were bad. Chuck Bass has bought her chocolates even though she would throw them away. CHUCK Bass had watched "Breakfast at Tiffany's" with her thousands of times, without complaining. It was Chuck BASS and only Chuck Bass that put up with her.

"Blair, I want to know how you are feeling. Chuck will speak soon," Andrea adds, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, he makes me smile. He buys me chocolate even though I always throw them away, he understands me. And he isn't that bad, he listens to me, he doesn't complain about me when I complain." Blair has started to cry now.

Chuck looks at her with confusion, the therapist smiles. She takes her hand into his, it feels nice to have him n e a r.

"I hate him. I hate you. I hate your pretty little head. He has a very pretty head. And I hate the way you listen, why do you have to always listen? And your laugh, the laugh you make when I say something stupid, I HATE IT!"

She continues yelling, "And why do you always order for me? I'm not a little girl, I can order for MYSELF. I hate him, I hate you, and I just simply hate him. Is that a good enough answer? "

He takes his hand away from hers again; he's shocked and pretty disappointed. He walks up he looks at the therapist, shakes his head once again at Blair and goes straight out of the room. Blair looks embarrassed, she feels pretty awful, ashamed. She fakes a smile for the therapist and tries to act normal.

"I'm sorry, thanks for seeing us. Don't worry about the money."

She walks to the door and is about to open it, Andrea stops her and she turns around.

"Blair, why do you think you hate him so much?" She asks. Her voice sounds so normal.

"Because sometimes, in my case all the time. Hate is safer than love. Like a lot of safer."

Andrea nods with understanding. "Do you love him?"

"Too much, but it's easier to hate him, it's safer to hate him," Blair replies.

_Hate is safer than love  
Love is dangerous  
You can't turn it down, you can't talk it round  
It's always hungry for more  
Fear is so much easier than hope  
Hope will crucify your ghost  
You can't talk it down, you can't turn it round  
Always comes back around_

She closes the door and walks outside. He waits for her by the limo, he's still there.

"You didn't leave," she says, her voice is surprised.

"Well, I remembered that thing we have a thing with my family," he says. When he says _**my family**_it sounds perfect.

"You know what they say Chuck…"

"No, I don't," he interrupts her.

She laughs, "Sometimes hate is safer than love." She kisses him now.

Chuck Bass stands in the rain, and in front of him stands Blair Waldorf, his girlfriend for 5 months. Blair Waldorf, the girl that gave him his first butterflies. In front of him stands the angel, and he realizes why it happened to him.


End file.
